In mobile homes which were produced sometime ago, it was common to utilize jalousie-type windows. A severe disadvantage of such windows is that they would not permit egress in the case of fire.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a method and construction for converting such jalousie-type windows readily and economically to safety windows.